hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherkenna Buggs
Sherkenna Buggs was a contestant on Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 17th place. Personality Coming from a small city, Sherkenna showed promise early on, but her time in the competition ended when she completely froze up in the second service. Season 15 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they found out that they had to go to Las Vegas immediately. Arrived there, Sherkenna was shocked that they closed down the strip for them for the parade. After participating in said parade, the chefs met Ramsay at the BLT Steak, which was the prize winning restaurant, and they were asked to cook their signature dishes there. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Sherkenna was the first chef from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Eddie. Before Ramsay tasted her dish, she revealed that she got her name from her mama, and that the town she grew up in had 300 people with no restaurants. She made a crab stuffed salmon, and while she was confident she would win Ramsay over, he criticized the presentation for being dreadful despite being tasty, and she scored 2 points. The red team lost the challenge 22-24, and they were punished by peeling 50 pounds of shrimp and making 1000 pounds of truffle mashed potatoes at Sterling Buffet. During dinner service, Sherkenna was on the meat station. At one point, her Wellingtons got accepted, she celebrated after, and it was thanks to her that the red team were pushing out entrées. The red team won the service. Episode 2 During the Dumplings Challenge, Sherkenna was paired up with Vanessa, but she was not confident in her partner's abilities. They only got three of their baskets accepted as her attempts were rejected. The red team won the challenge 13-12, and they were rewarded with a helicopter trip to Geoffrey’s in Malibu for a seafood lunch with Ramsay. During dinner service, Sherkenna was on the fish station with Meese. At one point, she got confused when Ariel took Meese's snapper to the pass as they never asked for her help. When the snapper turned out to be raw, she was hoping Ariel would take responsibility for it, but Meese took the blame instead. Later, she announced that she never cooked an arctic char before, asked for how long to cook it, and Kristin gave her instructions on what to do. However, her arctic char’s skin came out black, even though she argued that it was lighter than her skin. Then, she continued to burn her arctic char’s, and Ramsay was pissed as they went through five of them, before calling it a joke. After Dannie got the refire accepted, she thanked the former for the help. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate three people for elimination. During deliberation, Sherkenna was considered by Ashley for elimination, and when Meese reminded her about the arctic char incident, she argued that she at least admitted that she had no idea how to cook arctic char. Sherkenna was named the red team's third nominee for elimination, with Meese as the first, and Ariel as the second. During her plea, she believed that she was passionate and that she asked for help when needed. She was eliminated for struggling on the arctic char, and failing to bounce back from it. During her exit interview, she admitted that she did not bounce back from her mistakes, but knew that she learned more about herself and told the viewers that she would be heard from again. Ramsay's comment: "When the arctic char was destroyed over and over, so were Sherkenna's chances of becoming a head chef." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she sued her former employers for failing to hold her position whilst she appeared on the show, and for an earlier incident. She is currently a private chef and instructor. Quotes (After being eliminated) "Tonight I just hit a bump in the road, and I never bounced back from it, and I completely lost focus. But at the same time, I learned more about myself. I might be small town, but I can get down. Be looking for me. Y'all will hear about me again." Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:Tennesseans Category:17th Place